


【KK】鱼和茄子

by Qingmay



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KKL - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingmay/pseuds/Qingmay
Kudos: 2





	【KK】鱼和茄子

从前有个很帅的小伙子叫堂本光一，他在租房子的时候不小心和房主看对眼了，余生就过起了包租公的日子。哦。对了，房主叫堂本刚，名下有一栋楼，有着和整栋楼等值的可爱。可能是上天眷顾，他们俩已经在一起二十年了。

这天堂本可爱坐在可容纳十五人的沙发上看书，堂本帅躺在他的膝盖上打游戏。 

突然堂本帅说了一句：“吱呦，你说咱们这样在一起是不是太简单太平淡了。” 

堂本可爱听到这话，放下了手里的书，摘下了眼镜说：“哦？看来我今天终于要和你说实话了？” 

“嗯？”堂本帅头也不抬地说。 

“其实我是龙王的小儿子，小时候淘气变成鱼偷跑出去玩，结果在沙滩上搁浅了，幸亏一个好心人把我送了回去……” 

“所以你化作人形找他报恩？” “没有，我是鱼的时候根本分不清人的长相，但是我很向往人类的世界就向巫师询问怎么可以变成人…” “需要一个人类真心爱你并娶你为妻？” 

“…不是，那是《海的女儿》，我是男的。巫师说只要修炼三百年就能上岸。于是我苦苦修炼了三百年，终于上了岸，上岸后我遇见了一个人，改变了我的生活……” 

“那个人就是我？” 

“不是，堂本光一你能不能别打岔？那个人是卖珠宝的，我发现珍珠宝石特别挣钱，那些东西在海底应有尽有，我就挣了一大笔钱买下了这栋楼。” 

“哦。”光一头也不抬地打着游戏。 刚看着无动于衷的光一有点生气了，可爱的三角嘴撅成了一个圆，“堂本光一，你就不好奇为什么我一出门就下雨？为什么我只吃海里的肉类？为什么我那么喜欢鱼？不奇怪家里为什么那么多鱼缸？为什么鱼缸里的鱼经常不一样？为什么每隔几个月我都要消失一天？” 

堂本光一被一连串的发问弄晕了，他还在想着第一个问题，嘟囔着：“我还不吃茄子呢，难道我是茄子精？”但是把所有问题还有生活点滴连起来想，好像真的有点恐怖。 

“问我。” 

“什么？”被打断了思路的光一一脸懵逼。 

“问题啊。” 

“哦，为—什—么—你一—出—门—就—下—雨？”语气宛若智障的小学生。 

“因为我是龙王最可爱的小儿子呀。” 

“哦。”心急了娜姨·jpg 

“继续啊。”兴致勃勃的刚老师催促道。 

“你为什么只吃海里的肉类？” 

“因为万物都是有灵性的，我要是吃了陆地上的动物就再也回不到海里了。” 

“为什么家里这么多鱼缸，为什么鱼经常不一样？” 

老实讲，光一对鱼脸盲，根本分不清它们是谁它们有什么不一样。 

刚老师推了推刚戴上的眼镜，“因为它们都是我的亲戚朋友，尝尝来拜访，你看，那个给你屁股看的是我三叔公的大孙子，这条正在瞪着你的是我小表弟田中，来，光一给他打个招呼。” 

“刚老师，我有问题，那条丑…呃…奇异的古代鱼是？” 

“哦，它比较特殊，就是我的宠物。” 

“那刚老师，我们在客厅xxoo岂不是都被他们看见了？” 

“呐，都和你说要节制了，”刚老师忱道，假装深沉地推了推眼镜说，“没事，鱼只有七秒钟的记忆。”

最后，刚老师总结说：“所以啊光酱，我放弃了在水里吐泡泡的悠闲生活，修炼了300年可是很不容易的，都是为了和你在一起，你要好好珍惜我。哦，对了，茂叔送了很多自己种的茄子，今天晚上吃烤茄子和茄子沙拉，还有甜点爱拔还送来不少茄子冰淇淋。”

和盘子里的茄子对视了一分钟，光一皱着眉头说：“吱哟，我也给你坦白，其实我是吸血鬼来着……”

“那正好，多吃点茄子补补铁。”

吃了一口茄子，光一突然想起来，“吱哟，你为什么每个月都要消失一天？”

“去鱼店买鱼啊。”

——————————————睡前灵光一闪感谢阅读●ｖ●

等我有空搞搞排版


End file.
